


Sentinel Event/警讯事件

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “别想骗我说孩子是我的。”金妮说。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 12





	Sentinel Event/警讯事件

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：哈金婚后，哈利、金妮加上一个来历诡异的孩子。有（目前）不是哈利的男性生子设定。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

1.

金妮打开家门的时候，听到一阵震耳欲聋的哭声。她正猜测是不是自家大哥带着老婆孩子来串门了，熟悉的脚步声快速接近，哈利以一副相当风中凌乱的造型出现在她面前，系着围裙（上面还有可疑的液体痕迹），抱着一个嚎啕大哭的婴儿。

她把房门在身后关上。没关系，更奇怪的事也在他们身上发生过。

“别想骗我说孩子是我的。”金妮说。

“好吧，我的第一计划泡汤了。”哈利说。

2.

“提示一：我是亚瑟和莫莉·韦斯莱的第七个孩子；提示二：亚瑟和莫莉·韦斯莱有七个孩子。”金妮抱着手臂，“你觉得我会比你擅长带孩子吗？”

“我可能觉得你们女生在这方面更有……天赋？”

“没人生来就是老妈，哈利。”

与此同时，孩子挥舞着小短胳膊继续发出噪音，说不准它（金妮暂时还没法看出男女）究竟是在哭还是愤怒地尖叫。

“请帮我抱他一会儿，金。”

“我爱你，哈利，但替你照顾私生子对我来说太过分了。”

“这不是——”哈利亚历山大地叹了口气，“搞定这个以后我保证我会解释，拜托，我真的没办法了，一开始一切顺利他醒过来喝了奶然后过了二十分钟他就不停地哭，现在我觉得我马上也要像他一样哭——”

“你检查过尿布了吗？”

“啊？”

“算了。”金妮张开双臂，“把那玩意儿给我。”

“他是个孩子。”

“把那个叫孩子的玩意儿给我。”

3.

最终他们还是没搞明白出了什么状况，总之检查过衣服和尿布并无异常之后，金妮边颠动那孩子边在房里走了几个小圈，孩子的哭声就变成了轻微的打嗝，然后睡着了。

“我就说你比我有天赋。”哈利敬佩地说。

“妈妈稍微讲过一些我们小时候的细节。”金妮回答，在沙发上找了个合适的地方将孩子放下，掖好被子，“没准他只是有点消化不良。”

没有回应，金妮回过头，发现哈利正以一种异常温柔而痴迷的表情盯着她的动作。

“专心学习，孩子他爸。”她在哈利眼前打了个响指。

“孩子不是我的。”哈利吓了一跳，有点生气地说，“为什么你会觉得他是我的？十五个月前我们刚住到一起！我有那么差劲吗？”

“我不知道啊，可能是因为你把他带回了家，而且刚才全程表情都像个吓傻了的新手爸爸。”金妮耸耸肩，所以这孩子五个月大，“你还一直不告诉我他到底是哪来的。”

“这个，说起来有点复杂。”哈利表示。

4.

“所以，有个药贩子想要个孩子，所以他把他自己放进了自己的肚子。”金妮想确认自己是否听明白了。

哈利回给她一个痛苦的表情。

“大体上，没错。”

“我改主意了，请告诉我他是你的私生子。”金妮说，“我觉得这个比较好理解。”

“博德坚持说他两年前已经洗手不干了，但我们认为他至少一年前还干了一票，而且这孩子本身就是他使用某些违禁咒语的证据，足够让他在阿兹卡班住个三年五载。”

“他是特别自恋还是怎么着？”

“他说他想证明，呃，自己在一个足够好的家庭中也能长成一个好人。”哈利回答。

“‘足够好的家庭’是指‘一个由他自己组成的家庭’？”金妮怀疑地问。

“博德的父母在他很小的时候就去世了，他舅舅收养了他，但他们并不喜欢他，从博德十五岁以后就没给过他任何支持。博德假期不得不想办法自己养活自己，另一个药贩子帮了他，这就是他怎么入的行。”哈利耸耸肩。“我猜他认为如果家人给他足够的关爱，他就不会走上这条路。”

“他现在多大年纪？”

“三十五岁。”

“你相信他在漫长的二十年里一个转行的机会都没碰到过？”

“不。但总之，他怀着这个信念把自己弄怀孕了，证据就在我们的沙发上。”

他们同时看向酣睡的孩子，后者微微张着嘴，棕色卷发垂落在额头，纯洁得像个天使。说他在十几年后会变成阴暗小巷里的药贩子，你自己都会觉得自己在提出什么恶毒的诅咒。

“我好像看出你把他带回家的理由了。”金妮说。

哈利看起来很不好意思。

“博德显然得去坐牢了，相当不幸，他现存的亲属还是只有舅舅一家。我认为他们对特其拉（Tequila）也不会有更多好感。”哈利解释道。

“等下，倒回去一点儿。”金妮打了个暂停的手势，“他给自己起名龙舌兰，觉得这会给他更美好的未来？”

哈利悲惨无奈地笑了笑，显然他无法解释一个把自己放进自己肚子里的药贩子脑子里装的啥，见鬼，没准博德决定怀孕的时候还嗑药呢。

“想想罗恩听到这件事的时候是什么表情。”他说。

金妮不得不承认她被脑中的画面娱乐到了。

“我不太想把特其拉交给养大博德的人，因为他们的确可能导致他重蹈覆辙。我知道在一个不欢迎自己的家庭里长大的滋味。”哈利尽可能若无其事地说，“所以经过征询博德和他舅舅一家的意见，现在方案是由部里联系德文特基金会替他寻找合适的养父母，在确定他的新家之前，特其拉由我照顾。我们还得确认那些咒语没导致他的身体出现什么缺陷。”

“好吧。”金妮说，哈利明显地松了口气，“我得说我的脑子还停留在那个药贩子把自己搞怀孕了那部分。我记得男人怀孕近几年不算新鲜事，很多同性恋家庭和事业女性会这么干。”

哈利小心地看着她。“违法的主要是这孩子是他自己这部分。”

“噢，那就方便了。”金妮对惊恐的哈利嫣然一笑，“下次你来负责带着小肉球到处走，怎么样？”

“……呃，我不知道司里能不能批这么久的假。”

“……”

“……”

“你对怀孕没问题？”金妮问。

“‘下次’？”哈利问。

5.

_“你打算什么时候告诉我你怀孕了？？？” ___

__“今天。结果我一开门你就直接把一个完成品送到我面前，导致我满脑子都是‘我靠一个还不够吗我不可能同时让两个孩子活下来’。”金妮翻了翻眼睛，“还有，你把特其拉吵醒了。”_ _

__特其拉小鼻子抽了抽，再次用洪亮有力的哭声淹没了整间屋子。_ _

__“你做过检查了？”哈利凑到她耳边，手伸向她小腹。_ _

__“对，两个月，一切正常。别碍事。”金妮打掉他的手，“离能摸出什么来还早着呢，傻瓜。”_ _

__哈利委屈地看着她把特其拉抱到怀里，朝孩子扮鬼脸。_ _

__“我好像看见了我的未来。”他说。_ _

__

__（全文完）_ _


End file.
